


blngh

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: listen jinki with chronic pain is important to meJonghyun crouches by the bed and pets Jinki’s thigh gently, giving him some small comfort. “Do you want your heating pad?” he asks. His hand plays with the low drawer of the bedside table, ready to pull it out if he needs to.tumblr





	blngh

**From: Jinki  
6:34 pm**  
Can you come take away my pills pls

Jonghyun sighs at his phone as he reads the text, rubbing his thumb worriedly over the ridges of the case. One of these days. It’s worse than he thought it was. He gets up from his blanket nest on the couch quickly, making his way down the hallway to Jinki’s bedroom.

He knocks gently on the door before pushing it open, peeping into the dim light of the room with as much of a little smile as he can muster through his concern. Jinki smiles back weakly from where he’s sitting up in bed, both hands gripped tightly around his water bottle. Jonghyun recognizes that immediately as Jinki forcing himself to keep his hands away from his pain meds. He switched to a non habit-forming brand months ago, but Jonghyun knows that he still struggles with it sometimes. Especially on days like this where his back hurts much more than usual.

“Hey,” he says softly, slipping quietly into the room so as to not wake Taemin. He’s on the bed next to Jinki, one arm around Jinki’s thigh and his soft little face smushed against his pillow. His soft snores fill the room and Jonghyun feels a real fond smile quirking up his lips in spite of his reason for being here. They’re cute together. He steps up to the bedside table and quietly picks up Jinki’s pills, slipping them into his hoodie pocket and out of Jinki’s reach. “Has it gotten worse?” he asks softly.

“Mmmh. No,” Jinki whispers back. He shakes his head and Jonghyun watches him stare at where his pills disappeared for another second before he squeezes his eyes shut. “Just. When you start the day at a seven, they only dull it to around a three or four.” He takes a slow sip of his water through his straw. Jonghyun nods, understanding. He knows. Jinki’s been in bed all day trying to be thankful that his pills are letting him feel only average pain instead of extra pain. He checks Jinki’s little journal and sees that he took his medicine at nine this morning. That’s not _too_ bad.

“Two and a half more hours, and then you can take another, okay?” he says gently. Jinki grimaces, but nods. He doesn’t deserve this, but at least it’s better than the time he had to ask Jonghyun to take his pills away around noon. Jonghyun crouches by the bed and pets Jinki’s thigh gently, giving him some small comfort. “Do you want your heating pad?” he asks. His hand plays with the low drawer of the bedside table, ready to pull it out if he needs to.

“Maybe just,” Jinki murmurs. “The thin one.” He taps his water bottle lightly and wiggles his finger in demonstration. Jonghyun nods, pulling open the drawer. Just the one for his lower back, and not the full cover one. He takes it out, carefully pulling apart the velcro as quietly as possible and then sliding it around Jinki’s waist. While Jinki fixes it up around himself, Jonghyun plugs it into the extension cord and twists the dial up to the medium setting that Jinki favors.

“Okay,” he breathes, setting the controls next to Jinki’s pillows. “Want me to keep you company until it’s done?” he asks. Jinki nods over his water bottle and Jonghyun nods back. Okay then. When Jinki puts his water on the table and then lowers his hand to Jonghyun, Jonghyun takes it easily, holding it between his own two hands. He rubs it gently, pressing warmth into it, bringing it up to his lips to kiss lightly.

On Jinki’s other side, Taemin makes a sleepy, muffled noise. The two of them turn to watch him shifting in his sleep, wiggling closer to Jinki and nuzzling his cheek into his sweats. Jinki’s other hand pets his hair gently out of his face. In Jinki’s face, Jonghyun sees fondness and care but also a tiny bit of regret. He holds Jinki’s palm up so he can rest his cheek comfortably in it.

“You shouldn’t have snapped at him,” he says, quietly but clearly. Jinki winces, his next breath leaving him in a slow sigh. He closes his eyes and Jonghyun watches his hand slide up to Taemin’s on his leg, holding it loosely.

“I know,” he mumbles. “I just.” He sighs again, shaking his head. Jonghyun knows he’s remembering Taemin’s sudden silence, his hurt, confused expression, the way he curled into himself and left the bathroom with his head down and his anxiety through the roof, his shakiness and avoidance all throughout breakfast. It was only after several hours that he finally detached himself from Jonghyun, and Jonghyun could hear the way his voice shook from down the hall when he asked Jinki if it was okay for him to nap in there hours after that.

“He just wanted to help,” Jinki says. “But, just. The painkillers hadn’t kicked in yet, and I couldn’t find the toothpaste cap, and I told him I didn’t need help but he still asked again, and.” He shakes his head tiredly and takes his hand from Jonghyun to rub over his face. “He knows I hate being asked things I’ve already answered,” he mumbles. “Both of you do.”

“I know,” Jonghyun hums. He knows. He knows that repeating himself is the one thing that Jinki hates to do, that he doesn’t say things unless he means them, that he sees checking for confirmation as not trusting his word. “Still,” he says. Taemin didn’t deserve that.

“I know,” Jinki says again. “But, he’s. We’ve.” He flaps his hand weakly between himself and Taemin. “We figure it out,” he says quietly. “We always do.”

“Mmhmm,” Jonghyun says. They always do. Never through spoken words, but with shared touches, meaningful looks, quiet time spent together. They understand each other well. He creeps his hands up onto the bed to hold Jinki’s again, nuzzling against it and just brushing his lips against his skin. He has ten more minutes before it’s time to turn Jinki’s heating pad off and leave them alone again and he wants to spend them in calm, comfortable silence.

They pass by steadily, not quickly but not slowly either. Jinki moves his hand to pet Jonghyun’s hair gently, and then to cup his jaw and rub the back of his neck warm. His eyes have slipped shut but he’s not sleeping, just relaxing. Taemin shuffles and shifts every now and again, squeezing Jinki’s leg close for comfort. Jonghyun is enjoying this quiet time together, just existing with both of his babes in the same room at the same time.

Eventually, the time comes for Jonghyun to remove Jinki’s heating pad before he melts into the bed. He pats Jinki soothingly when he gives a tiny pout, pulling open the velcro and tugging it away as quietly as possible. Jinki grimaces as he gets comfortable without it, but Jonghyun is a least satisfied knowing that he hurts a tiny bit less than before.

“What do you want for dinner?” he asks as he folds it carefully and puts it back into the bedside table drawer. It’s his turn to make it and if Jinki has a preference than Jonghyun will easily go with that.

“Mmmh,” Jinki hums. He shrugs, shaking his head lightly.

“Whatever you want,” he says. Then, “something warm,” he adds. “Maybe with potatoes.” He gives Jonghyun a pleading little look with his serious face and Jonghyun nods.

“Okay,” he agrees. “I’ll bring it to you both when it’s ready,” he says. They can all eat slowly in here, together in comfort. Jinki nods his agreement and Jonghyun stands, bending to press the tiniest of kissies to his temple. He leans further to peck Taemin’s sleeping cheek as well, then quietly slips out of the bedroom, pills jiggling his hoodie pocket.


End file.
